Kunci? Kunci!
by tsubaki.kuran
Summary: Ciel bosan... Keributan di Phantomhive Mansion... Dan berakhir dengan bersantai bersama Lizzy. Bad at summary, first fanfict in this fandom. Mind to RnR?


**Kunci? Kunci!**

**Pairing :**

**Ciel x Lizzy**

**Rate :**

**K+**

**Genre :**

**Oneshoot, Drama comedy**

**Warning :**

**Abal, gaje, OOC, OC, typo(s), judul tak sesuai cerita, alur kecepetan, bahasa campuran, EYD diabaikan, guyon garing bin gagal, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Kunci? Kunci! © **

**Rafaella Michaelis © raphmichaelis**

**xoxoxo**

Suatu hari yang tenang di Phantomhive Mansion. Ya, hari itu tenaaaaaannggg sekali, sampai-sampai sang bocchan, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, merasa bosan.

"Sepi sekali di sini," keluhnya. Baru saja ia selesai berucap, tiba-tiba…

GROMPYANG! Sebuah panci, ya, panci, yang digunakan untuk memasak itu lho, mendarat dengan sangat tidak elitnya di kepala sang bocchan. Alhasil, sang bocchan pun tersulut emosinya.

"Hoi, aku tahu kalau kau pelakunya, Raph!" teriak Ciel marah.

Dan sang pelaku, Rafaella Michaelis (akan diterangkan nanti) keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil memasang innocent face-nya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ciel makin emosi.

"Hahaha, seharusnya kau lihat ekspresimu tadi bocchan!" Rafaella (kita singkat saja menjadi Rafa) berujar sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Tsk, apa tujuanmu melakukan hal tadi, huh? Ingin mencoba membunuhku?" jawab sang bocchan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit. Semoga saja tidak benjol XD

"Menghilangkan suasana sepi kan? Apa lagi kalau bukan itu?" Dan jawaban Rafa telah membuat Ciel ber-sweatdrop ria (sabar Ciel.. *pukpuk*)

Terjadi keheningan sejenak sampai akhirnya Ciel angkat bicara. "Tapi tak harus begitu juga kan?"

Tapi Rafa tak peduli dengan omongan Ciel. Dan secara tiba-tiba, di tangannya sudah ada tutup panci, dan dandang – yang untuk masak nasi itu lho, ada di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah bocchan, yang penting mansion tak sepi!" Rafa pun memukul-mukulkan tutup panci yang dipegangnya seperti orang yang sedang bermain cymbal. Dan entah apa yang merasuki Ciel, tiba-tiba ia sudah memegang panci, dan ikut memukul-mukul panci itu. Yah, membuat kolaborasi dengan Rafa?

Di saat keduanya masih dalam masa OOC, tiba-tiba…

BRAKK! "SHIIIEEERUUUUU~~~"

Pintu ruangan Ciel (di mana di dalamnya terdapat Ciel dan Rafa yang masih dalam masa OOC) dibuka paksa *baca: didobrak* oleh makhluk berambut pirang ikal bersuara cempreng… Oke maaf salah narasi, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Ciel dibuka oleh tunangan sang Earl, Lady Elizabeth Midford, atau kita panggil saja Lizzy.

Ciel tentu saja kaget atas kedatangan tunangannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi lebih kaget lagi karena Lizzy datang ketika Ciel masih dalam masa OOC-nya.

"L-lizzy…" ucap Ciel terbata, tak tahu harus berkata apa jika Lizzy bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Ah, Lady Elizabeth datang. Ayo ikut dengan kami meramaikan mansion," dengan gembira, Rafa mengajak Lizzy untuk "meramaikan" mansion dan langsung memberikan sebuah dandang beserta pemukulnya –yang entah dapat dari mana– kepada Lizzy.

"Eh? Ini untuk apa?" tanya Lizzy yang kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, mainkan saja Lady," terang Rafa.

Sama seperti Ciel, Lizzy akhirnya ikut ambil bagian dalam "usaha meramaikan mansion" ala mereka bertiga. OOC memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah yang sedang terjadi.

Ada Ciel yang asyik menari patah-patah, Rafa yang asyik ber-gangnam style, Lizzy yang menari Memeshikute sambil berkibas poni… Pokoknya ruangan itu penuh dengan kegilaan-kegilaan yang mereka buat deh! Jadi pengen rasanya merekam mereka bertiga lalu diupload di Yo*tube… *Q*

Tapi sebelum mereka semakin gila dan OOC, sang author memutuskan untuk turun ke bumi /?/ dan mengeluarkan mereka dari neraka OOC. Oh author-sama, kau benar-benar penyelamat~!

**xoxoxo**

_Setelah mereka disembuhkan oleh author…_

"Aku malu sekali… Sudah melakukan hal yang sangat tidak sopan dan tidak manis…" ujar Lizzy penuh penyesalan.

Sedangkan Ciel, ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa se-OOC itu. Dan ia sekarang malah ber-pundung ria di pojok ruangan. Melihat tunangannya terpuruk seperti itu, tentu saja Lizzy tidak tega. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Ciel.

"Sudahlah Ciel… Lupakan saja," hibur Lizzy. Tapi sepertinya sang bocchan masih tetap terpuruk.

Entah apa yang merasuki Rafa, ia tiba-tiba mendorong Ciel dan Lizzy ke hall. Mereka yang didorong, tentu saja kaget.

"E-eh? Kenapa kami didorong kemari?" protes Lizzy.

"Sudah, kalian pacaran saja sana~" jawab Rafa santai, dan tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun, ia lalu mengunci pintu hall itu.

"E-eh? Kenapa dikunci? Rafa-chan, buka pintunya!" teriak Lizzy dari dalam.

"Hoi Raph, buka pintunya!" teriak Ciel tak mau kalah sambil berusaha mendobrak pintu. Rafa yang dasarnya memang iblis, malah ngakak nistah dari luar hall.

"Hahahaha~ kalian tidak bisa keluar~ kunci cadangannya ada padaku! Hahaha~~"

"Tsk, sialan…" umpat Ciel. Lizzy –lagi-lagi– tak tega melihat Ciel seperti itu, dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Kita cari jalan keluarnya bersama Ciel… Mungkin ada jalan keluar lain.."

Baru saja Lizzy selesai berucap, tiba-tiba terdengar suara iblis *seketika author dibungkam Rafa* dari luar.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Ada satu kunci lagi di dalam! Jika kalian bisa menemukannya, kalian bisa keluar.. Jadi, selamat mencari~"

Mendengar masih ada harapan untuk mereka bisa keluar, Ciel dan Lizzy langsung menelusuri setiap jengkal lantai di hall itu, tentu saja untuk menemukan kuncinya. Tapi, setelah sekian lama mencari, keduanya belum juga menemukan kuncinya. Dan itu cukup membuat mereka berdua frustasi.

"Haah~ aku lelah… Sebenarnya kuncinya ada di mana sih? Uhh, awas saja Rafa-chan!" keluh Lizzy.

Ciel yang masih nyungsep di antara vas bunga /?/ tiba-tiba berseru, "Lizzy, aku menemukan kuncinya!"

Mendengar itu, Lizzy tentu senang sekali. Ia lalu mendekati Ciel yang baru saja keluar dari vas bunga /?/

"Syukurlah~ ayo buka pintunya Ciel~!"

Akhirnya, bebaslah mereka dari kurungan sang iblis *lagi-lagi author dibekep Rafa*. Baru saja mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar hall, mereka sudah dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Rafa yang tiba-tiba.

"Selamaaatt~ kalian berhasil keluar!" serunya senang sambil menyodorkan dua batang coklat pada Ciel dan Lizzy.

Lizzy yang masih curiga pada Rafa, hanya menatap coklat. "Coklat itu tak ada apa-apanya kan?"

"Tenang, coklat ini aman kok~" jawab Rafa santai.

Ciel lalu segera menyambar coklat itu dari Rafa, sedangkan Lizzy menerimanya dengan perasaan masih setengah curiga.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Daah~" Setelah mengatakan itu, sang biang onar – Rafaella Michaelis – langsung ngacir pergi setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan teh untuk Ciel dan Lizzy.

Jadilah sisa hari itu dihabiskan keduanya dengan makan coklat dan minum teh bersama.

**End?**

**A/N (author ngoceh):**

Huaaaa fanfic pertamaku dari fandom Kuroshitsuji DX

Gimana? Hancurkah? Abalkah? Gajekah?

Oke, fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan RP gila antara ThanFuntomEarl , _LizzyMidford , dan raphmichaelis – meski ada beberapa dialog yang diedit karena aku lupa dialog aslinya gimana *males diving mention XD*

Penjelasan tentang Rafa (Rafaella Michaelis), adalah adik dari Sebastian Michaelis. Dia juga jadi pembantu *dikeplak Rafa* di Phantomhive mansion. Well, sepertinya pembantu yang agak melawan sama majikan ya XD *dibunuh Rafa*

Kayaknya cukup segini aja ocehanku ._.

Mind to RnR minna?


End file.
